Apparatuses provided with touch panels such as smartphones have been widely used in recent years. For example, when using an apparatus provided with a touch panel and wishing to designate a position in a captured and displayed image, a user can designate the position by using the touch panel. In addition, for example, when using an apparatus provided with a mouse and wishing to designate a position in a captured and displayed image, a user can designate the position by using the mouse.
Meanwhile, HMDs (Head Mounted Displays) have been increasingly developed as displays each of which is worn on the head of a user. The HMDs sometimes capture an image in a direction of a line of sight of a user, acquire the captured image, and judge, as a position designated by the user in the captured image, a position of an operation body projected in the captured image. However, in such a case, at the stage of projecting the operation body in the captured image, the position of the operation body might be judged as the designated position.
Hence, the following technology is disclosed, for example. A target device is recognized through a captured image, and a switch is superimposed as a graphic image on an object of the captured image (for example, see PTL 1). In such a technology, when the switch is pressed down with a finger of a user, an operation assigned to an object is performed. In other words, when the switch is pressed down with the finger, it is possible to judge that the user designates a position.
In addition, for example, the following technology is disclosed. When a predetermined gesture of the user (for example, a gesture of winking two times successively, or continuing staring for several seconds) is detected, an object located at a viewpoint of a user is selected (for example, see PTL 2). With such a technology, the position of the viewpoint of the user at the time of making a predetermined gesture can be judged as the position designated by the user.